Moving Day
by PepperOswald
Summary: A one-shot  may be added to later  of a curious little moment between Phineas & Isabella after moving into their new place together. Loads of fluff.


**Moving Day**

A/N: I did this for fun and fluff - I may add more chapters later, I just felt like throwing this out there. Enjoy. :)

Isabella was lying on the floor, watching the cracks in the ceiling.

The walls were bare, and boxes surrounded her like a semi-destroyed fort. She could only put a hand up to her sweaty brow, as every other muscle in her body ached. The sun had long gone down, her energy escaped with it.

"Phhhh," she hissed, her eyes opened and stared at the door of her newly acquired room, "Phineas?"

Her ears perked a little bit as though she where radar on the hunt for the man of her life, but she could still hear the shuffling of boxes off in the distant kitchen. Her energy did not dictate the ability to move or speak louder, so she remained partly dead on the floor.

Five minutes later, a fairly energetic triangle came bounding into the room. Upon seeing Isabella dead-esque on the floor, he paused with his leg mid-air. He smiled down at the gorgeous girl sprawled out on his floor, whom managed to look as lovely as ever despite being in 'moving clothes'. He brought his leg down and after a moment of consideration, decided jumping on her with adoring kisses would not be the most practical idea ever conceived.

He brought his hand to his chin and scratched it as he looked around at the various boxes in the room. It was of terribly unfortunate circumstances that a bed would not be shipped to their new abode until the following Monday. A terrible inconvenience considering the aching backs of both Phineas and Isabella.

A smirk.

Phineas was good at smirking, and he was certainly good at clever ideas. He swiftly left the room, but not without causing Isabella's eyes to lazily creak open.

"What are you doing?" She muttered, stretching her limbs briefly and moaning as she settled back into her blob of a condition.

"Something!"

A huge sigh escaped Isabella's lips, "Phineas. Sleeping bag, please?"

Phineas didn't come back with a sleeping bag, instead he returned with a box cutter. He instantly began slicing every box open, providing an examination of the contents, and then proceeding to try the next box.

Packing peanuts flew everywhere, Isabella's eyes snapped open and suddenly she gained minimal strength to pop into an upright position, "What the – what are you DOING?" Her face swiftly changed from bewildered to irritable, but Phineas hardly noticed.

"Phineas! PHINEAS! We can leave this stuff till later, right now I'm TIRED and I want to SLEEP. Is that so much to ask for? I've been up since dawn, for pity's sake!"

A pillow smacked into her face, she pulled it down, now glowing with anger. Her teeth were snarling and her eyes wide opened, slightly blood shot. It was beautiful.

She stood, as Phineas began to dig deeply into a peanut-packed box, you couldn't even see his head as he continued his search.

Isabella smiled deviously, tip-toeing towards him, raising her pillow to deliver some irritable revenge.

Closer, she edged, her wicked smile getting bigger, eyeing her pray (Phineas's butt) with the precision of a hawk. She raised her weapon higher, getting read for the kill – when, with a comical pop, Phineas stuck his head right out of the box with the biggest grin ever.

"FOUND IT!"

SMACK. Pillow wins, momentarily.

Phineas could only laugh, "What's wrong with you? I'm trying to help!"

Isabella's face turned from victorious to –confused. Her face flushed as her arms holding the pillow swung down sloppily to her sides. This confused face was a fairly regular occurrence anytime you were near Phineas, truly.

"Help – me? You're causing a ruckus, throwing peanuts everywhere, and not giving me a sleeping bag. What on earth could you possibly be doing to HELP me?" Her brow furrowed in non-amusement, she was cranky and ready for bed.

Phineas' smile never faltered, as he pulled up a strange looking machine from the box, "I bought this recently, I've been waiting for an excuse to use it."

He walked over to an outlet, passed the befuddled Isabella, and plugged the strange machine in. He walked back to Isabella, and took her pillow. He slapped it onto the ground, walked back to where he initially found the first pillow and came back with an extra, as well as a big sleeping bag. He lay both of these down appropriately.

He paused and looked everything over momentarily, "Hold on, don't fall asleep yet," he bolted out of the room for a few minutes.

Isabella sighed, proceeding to slump down onto her pillow, "I love him. He's ridiculous and amazing, and I love him. But right now – I could throttle him."

"I love you too!" He called from the other room.

"Whatever." She jokingly called back.

A few minutes later, Phineas returned in pajamas, holding Isabella's pajamas in his arm, while carefully balancing two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Isabella's eyes gained surprise and she thanked him as she gingerly held her mug up to her lips. Phineas sat down next to her on his own pillow, as she placed her mug down just long enough to swiftly change into her comfortable pajamas.

Phineas watched her with admiration as he sipped on his hot chocolate and watched her shuffle into the giant sleeping bag.

"So – what's the machine for?" She softly mumbled under the influence of sipping the warm drink. Phineas simply smiled, stood up and turned off the lights to the room. Isabella blinked to adjust to the darkness, but Phineas quickly sat next to her.

"No, no – close your eyes for a second."

Darkness.

Phineas clicked a button, "Ok – now open them."

Her eyes squinted open, not sure what to expect. She looked around – then up.

Whoa.

The whole universe was projected onto the ceiling. Planets, stars, millions of them. Shooting stars danced across the ceiling. The ceiling felt endless, and the purple glow soothed the eyes.

It was beautiful.

After the mugs were slurped dry and placed to the side, Phineas and Isabella cuddled against each other under their universe.

"So – moving day was alright, yeah?" Phineas asked the girl in his arms.

Isabella cuddled further into him, "I love you, Phineas."

And promptly, she fell asleep.


End file.
